1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a chassis, a backlight assembly having the chassis and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device having the chassis, and more particularly, to a chassis integrally formed with a reflecting layer, a backlight assembly having the chassis and an LCD device having the chassis.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An LCD device is a flat panel display device. The LCD device displays an image using light. In the LCD device, arrangement of liquid crystal is varied in response to an electric field applied to the liquid crystal. Thus, light transmittance of the liquid crystal may be changed to display an image. The LCD device is a non-emissive display device that includes a backlight assembly that supplies an LCD panel of the LCD device with light. A portion of the light is irradiated toward the LCD panel, and remaining portion of the light is reflected from a reflecting sheet toward the LCD panel.
The LCD device includes, for example, an LCD panel, a backlight assembly, a bottom chassis, a light source, and a reflecting sheet. The bottom chassis supports the LCD panel and the backlight assembly. The light source provides the LCD panel with light. The light generated from the light source is reflected from the reflecting sheet.
When the LCD device includes the reflecting sheet, a manufacturing cost of the LCD device is increased. In addition, the reflecting sheet is combined with the bottom chassis through additional processes so that the manufacturing cost and time are increased. Furthermore, a yield of the LCD device is decreased, and a thickness of the backlight assembly is increased. Also, when the reflecting sheet is not aligned with respect to the bottom chassis, a portion of the light leaks through a space between the reflecting sheet and the bottom chassis.